


Rides and Ring Toss

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Amusement Parks, And he totally did put it in the office after, Behemoth plushie, Boys Kissing, Haunted Houses, M/M, Rude is determined to get Reno one, Stuffed Summons, cute dates, first snow fall, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Rude and Reno know that the nearby amusement park is closing down and they decided that the first snow fall of the year is the perfect time to run over and enjoy their time. Rude makes a small stop when he sees Reno eyeballing one of the park games many prizes however. Even if he isn't exactly the best shot.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Rides and Ring Toss

Reno hummed softly as they made their way down the street. He glanced over at his partner, before grabbing Rude’s hand and linking their fingers together. Rude paused briefly, a small smile on his lips as he gently squeezed Reno’s hand before taking a sip of his coffee. He looked over, and Reno almost pouted as Rude let go of his hand, only for the other to brush some of the snow out of his hair.

“I didn’t even feel that.” Reno commented, shaking his head a little as Rude took his hand again. “You just lookin for an excuse to play with my hair?” He added teasingly, and Rude scoffed slightly.

“I don’t need an excuse to play with it, and you don’t need me to give you one.” Rude replied. “Drink your coffee- we’re almost at the park, Reno.” He added, before finishing the last of his and tossing it into a garbage as they passed. Reno hummed slightly, going back to swinging their hands as he walked. It was quiet after that, both of them watching the snow as they walked and Rude glanced over a few times, watching the warm breath curl around Reno every time he exhaled.

The amusement park was set to close soon, due to the falling snow, but Reno and Rude were determined to make it there since they had missed it during the Halloween season. They both sped up a bit as they got closer- or rather, Reno tossed his coffee into a trash as they passed before pulling Rude along, the larger of the two Turks only chuckling as he followed the red head.

“Reno. Slow down there’s a whole park and if you keep this up we’re going to miss half of it.” Rude joked, tugging Reno’s hand to stop him from moving so quickly. He was fast himself, but Reno’s speed was on it’s own level among the Turks.

“C’mon, partner. I thought we were here for some fun?” Reno laughed, shaking his head a bit to dislodge more of the snow that blew into their faced as the wind picked up, and Rude found himself smiling as he nodded a bit, finally letting Reno just speed up to his own pace and tried his best to keep up. He couldn’t say no to touch a wide grin on the red heads face as he was pulled into the park.

It was a lot quieter now than it usually was when they had walked by. But that was something they both appreciated. It was nicer to walk through uncrowded stalls without having to worry they would be in someone elses way or have to deal with people pushing in to look at the items there.

Rude raises an eyebrow as he saw Reno slow down a bit to look at the games, eyeballing the different plushies they had hanging up at the back out of the way of the falling snow. He smiled a little, watching to see Reno staring at a large selection of behemoth plushies they had for a few moment, before he tightened the scarf around his neck a little.

“Let’s hit the rides first. Then we can find something to eat?” He suggested, moving to hold Rude’s hand again, and he nodded agreement, glancing back at the behemoth for a moment before Reno was pulling him along again. “Rude! Look they still have that haunted house up.” He said excitedly, pointing.

“It’s almost winter though, I thought they would have shut it down for something else.” Rude commented, but he could see from the gleam in Reno’s eyes he was going to suggest it if he didn’t first. “We can go through it now and then head for a ride.” He murmured, leaning to press a kiss against Reno’s temple and watching the blush that spread across his cheeks as he grinned again.

Rude took the lead, paying or both their tickets in and leading Reno through the doors. He held his hand gently, watching around them as they started through. There was been one other time they had gone through a haunted house, years ago, and if his memory served correctly, Reno had-

The loud shriek seemed to be right on cue as a worker jumped out at them, and Reno gripped his arm. Rude tried not to laugh as they kept going, letting Reno cling to his arm. He could hear the laughter from people in front of them, but half the time it was cut off by the red heads shouts of surprise as they made their way through.

By the time they made their way out, Rude was almost laughing at how much Reno had shrieked throughout the entire thing, and he ignored the joking pout that was aimed at him as he let out a barely contained chuckle. “You didn’t even scream once, dude. That’s what you’re supposed to do.” Reno poked his chest, finally letting go of his arm but Rude wrapped his arms around his waist instead, pulling him off to the side to kiss him.

“Yes, and you made more than enough shrieks for both of us.” He replied as Reno wrapped his arms around his neck to kiss him. “Did you want to go get a drink now or hit the rides first?” He murmured as they pulled away, their foggy breath mingling in the cold air between them.

“Rides.” Reno replied firmly, although he didn’t move an inch. If anything he only seemed to press even more against Rude, the scarf he had around his neck pressing against Rude’s coat and bunching up under Reno’s chin. “… I would love to go on a ride.”

“What kind of ride are you talking about exactly because something tells me it isn’t the ferris wheel.” Rude teased before slowly detangling himself from Reno’s arms and keeping one around his waist as they made their way towards the rides.

“What do you mean? That was exactly what I was talking about.” Reno tried not to laugh, hand snaking down into Rude’s back pocket and Rude tried to ignore the gentle squeeze as Reno smirked a little.

“Teasing bastard.” He grunted, earning the laugh that he had been trying to hide as they made their way to the first line. Not too many people, which made it easier for them to get on. Reno’s loud laughter was far more distracting and Rude found himself spending most of the rides they got on simply watching him.

Especially the roller coasters. Seeing the way Reno’s already messy red hair whipped around as they sped through had Rude simply staring and after they got off the last ride, he pulling him into a kiss as soon as they were off, catching him completely by surprise.

“Shit- Rude we’re in the way of everyone.” Reno mumbled against his lips, although he didn’t pull away for a moment longer. “What was that for? Not that I’m complaining of course.” He added.

“Because.” Rude replied. “Why don’t you go get us something to eat, I want to run to the washroom.” He added. Reno nodded, kissing him briefly before heading off with a wave and a promise to meet him at the bathrooms after.

Rude watched him until he was sure Reno wouldn’t be able to see him before he turned and headed back to the games, hunting down the stand where the behemoth plush were. He frowned as he scanned them, walking through almost all of them before he saw them.

“Try your luck at the ring toss?” The woman asked cheerfully, and Rude nodded. “I saw your lovely friend eyeing the behemoth we have up on the top here. He’s got a good eye, but you’ll need to hit the smallest target in the center.” She pointed.

Of course, the largest one would take the most effort. He hesitated before putting down for a second round. “I’m going to try for it.” He said. His aim wasn’t the worst of course- but at the same time he wasn’t the best shot out of all of them.

It took more than a few rounds. He was always just a little too high or a little too low in his toss, clipping the target and not quite getting it. A few people had gathered to see how far he would take it to get the large creature hanging up.

Rude was determined though, even if he was down to his last bit of cash. He set the last of the gil into the woman’s hand, before picking up the rings again. The first one clipped the side and he grunted a bit before tossing another and watching it hit the side…

And slide right down onto the target.

The crowd around him cheered a bit and he grinned as the woman moved to pull down the giant behemoth plushed creature and carefully hand it to him. He thanked her as he took it, shifting his grip a bit before heading off to find Reno.

It wasn’t hard, the red head was sitting on a bench near the bathrooms- it looked like he hadn’t even been there that long as he stared at his phone, not even looking up as Rude set the plush beside him. “Man, the line for pizza was so lon-” He cut off, blue eyes slowly lifting from his phone to the large stuffed summon beside him. “Rude. Did y- Did you win this?” He demanded, jaw dropping.

“You were eyeing it earlier. I figured we could always find a spot to put it.” Rude admitted, watching as Reno set their pizza down beside them before jumping him and kissing him deeply. Rude smiled against his lips, hugging him close as he could and kissing back.

“You spoil me so fuckin much.” Reno grinned as he pulled back. “… Think if I took it into the office, Tseng would hate me?” He asked.

Rude laughed at that. “If you could get it into the office I think he would be moreso impressed than anything.” He replied, before grabbing his pizza. “Now, I’m gonna eat this because I’m starving. We’ve been running through all the rides all day long.”

“And we still have the entire afternoon ahead of us.” Reno hummed, grabbing his own food. Rude sat down again, pulling Reno into his lap and letting him rest his head on his shoulder as they ate their lunch in silence, Reno reaching out to gently play with the Behemoth that sat beside them as the snow finally stopped falling.


End file.
